New Beginning for Kurapica XD
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Kurapica Kuruta menjadi model video clip seorang top star / dia pasti laki-laki pertama yang dipeluknya selain kakak laki-lakinya / tolong sembunyikan rona merah di pipi Kurapica !


Silahkan mereplace Reika Yuuki dengan karakter anime atau manga favorit Anda :)

Chapter 1 Reika Yuuki merilis 'teaser' untuk 'Rain Sound'.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikerjakannya ?" tanya Kurapica pada Senritsu tanpa beralih dari buku sejarah dalam genggaman tangannya.

Beruntungnya, Senritsu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kurapica yang seperti ini. Ia tersenyum manis dan menjawab,  
"Hanya menulis artikel di dunia maya dan ia dibayar untuk itu," terang Senritsu.

Kurapica mendengarnya, tapi tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan teman kecilnya pun lagi-lagi bisa menolerir sikapnya yang terlewat dingin itu.

Sebenarnya Kurapica masih tidak memgerti juga. Kadang Neon bergumam 'kawaii' atau 'kyaaa' dan itu mengagetkan Kurapica, membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya secara reflek. Tapi bahkan kecoak pun tidak nampak. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah dipublish ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang yang kepalanya mengintip dari balik pintu.  
"Beres !" seru Neon dengan riang, mebuat Reika tersenyum puas.

Kurapica menempatkan tangannya di dadanya, memastikan apa benar jantungnyalah yang berdegup dengan kencang dan saat gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu berjalan melewatinya, semakin menjadi-jadilah degupan jantung Kurapica.

Senritsu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya, bahwa irama dan lagu detak jantung Kurapica berubah semenjak kedatangan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi tidak ada tatapan menyelidik / acuh seperti saat Kurapica pertama kali bertemu dengannya dulu di kereta. Ini membuat Senritsu semakin yakin bahwa Kurapica tertarik pada gadis itu, syukurlah, mungkin ini bisa sesekali mengalihkan pikirannya dari laba-laba terkutuk itu, batin Senritsu.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Bukankah begitu, Kurapica ?" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik pintu.  
Kurapica merasa familiar dengan suara itu dan ia segera menoleh ke asal suara,  
"Hyosoka ?" gumamnya.  
Ini bukan kebetulan yang menyenangkan, apalagi sangat menyenangkan, walau Kurapica mengakui bahwa ex anggota laba-laba itu terlihat lebih normal tanpa riasan badut di pipinya dan rambutnya yang ditidurkan, setelan jas itu juga cocok untuknya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau dia saja yang jadi modelnya ? Kita warnai rambutnya dan dia akan mirip Asuka," ujar Hyosoka sambil memandangi Kurapica dan Reika bergantian.

Ini bagus, batin Senritsu.

"Kenapa kau membuatku memeluknya ?" tuding Reika pada Hyosoka sambil meremas skenario malang itu.  
Hyosoka balik menatap gadis itu, matanya berbinar nakal akibat keberhasilannya mempermainkan Reika hingga gadis itu marah, sangat marah, manik obsidiannya berkilat dan sarat amarah.  
"Kalau kau menginginkan uang yang lebih banyak, kau juga harus mau berkorban," cemooh Hyosoka.  
Ini akan jadi tontonan yang menarik, karena Reika bukan termasuk kategori gadis yang dengan gampangnya mengijinkan sembarang pria menyentuhnya. Lihat kan ? Adegan pelukan saja dipermasalahkan, ucap Hyosoka dalam hati. Melihat kisah hidup sepasang suku kuruta korban genosida itu tidaklah akan membosankan. Ah, sepertinya ada yang masih kurang.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik, tentang kau dan Kurapica. Kematian salah satu dari kalian adalah sebuah bencana,' ujar Hyosoka dengan senyum pengantar mautnya.

Reika jadi merinding melihatnya, tapi lebih dari itu dia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang Hyosoka coba katakan padanya. Lagipula apa hubungannya dia dengan Kurapica ? Tanpa alasan yang jelas misteri ini membuatnya sedikit kawatir. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan pembuatan video clip ini, ia harus punya cukup uang sebelum pelelangan berikutnya.

"Patut dicoba," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berdiri di bawah hujan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang agak kebesaran dan memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih, hotpants berbahan jeans berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya itu menyempurnakan penampilannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, tatapan mata sayu yang seakan tak berpendar, bahkan sikap tubuhnya pun menggambarkan kepiluan yang begitu mendalam dengan normalnya.

"Action !" seru Hyosoka.

Ditatapnya kamera itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kepedihan sambil menggumamkan lirik demi lirik lagu tersebut. Gadis itu tidak banyak bergerak, selain pendaran matanya yang terus memancarakan kesedihan dan tanga kirinya yang ia letakkan pada sisi telinga kirinya seperti sedang berusah mendengar lebih jelas dan begitu sampai pada reffnya ia menari seperti rintik-rintik hujan itu tidak mengganggunya. Seperti peri hujan, kata Kurapica dalam hati.  
"Cut ! Harusnya kau berdiri di sana, Kurapica," kata Hyosoka sambil tersenyum nakal dan menunjuk sebuah replika halte bus tempat Kurapica seharusnya berdiri.  
"Seharusnya kau berdiri di sana supaya Reika bisa berlari dan memelukmu karena dia mengira kau adalah Asuka," terang Hyosoka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk skenarionya.  
"Maaf," kata Kurapica sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nice," kata Reika sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapica.  
Kurapica menyambut uluran tangan Reika yang bermaksud membantunya berdiri kemudian membuka jasnya yg berlumur lumpur dan memberiknnya pada asisten Hyosoka, menyisakan seragam khas anak sma di korea yang menggantikan baju berkerah cina yang biasa dikenakannya. Setelah adegan ini, adegan di mana mereka berpelukan lalu Reika mendorongnya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah Asuka adalah adegan di mana Hyosoka sebagai perampok datang dan menyerang Reika, dan tugas Kurapica adalah 'safe the princess', bagian yang terlalu mudah untuk Kurapica.

"Jumlah viewernya masih terus bertambah," ucap asisten Hyosoka.  
"Tentu saja, para fans fanatiknya pasti rela begadang menantikan video clip 'bias'nya," ujar Hyosoka sambil melemparkan pandang pada Reika yang asik dengan laptopnya.  
"Aku berani bertaruh kalau video clip ini akan jadi 'best video clip of the year'," kata asisten Hyosoka lagi.  
"Jangan senang dulu, si 'Queen of Sexy' itu pasti akan segera merilis video clip yang 'hot' dan cetar membahana badai," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.  
"Apa yang perlu kau kawatirkan ? Kau punya banyak fans yang setia," ujar Hyosoka dengan kalem.

Mereka semua banyak bicara kecuali Kurapica. Selain karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan, banyak hal yang terlintas dipikirannya, dan lagi itu adalah pertama kalinya ia memeluk seorang gadis. Tadi ia melakukannya tanpa pengulangan. Peluk dia, jangan sampai kau menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak perlu, kau memeluknya karena dia memelukmu dan terisak di dadamu, kau tidak kasihan padanya tapi hatimu terasa sesak dan kau ingin menghentikan tangisnya apa pun caranya, begitulah yang Hyosoka instruksikan padanya tadi.

"Oe oe, ada komentar dari akun resmi Jun ! Katanya, aku sangat iri pada si pirang itu, pasti dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang dipeluk Reika selain kakaknya," pekik asisten Hyosoka.

Aku ? Laki-laki pertama yang dipeluk Reika ? Sembunyikan ! Tolong sembunyikan rona merah di pipi Kurapica. 


End file.
